Naruto Shippuden: Sasuke's Linage
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Being the last of the Uchiha, Sasuke feels it is his responsibility to keep his Bloodline around and desires a Kunoichi, one to bare his children and make sure that none in Konoha is wise of such actions. (Contains Sasuke x Naruko/FEM Naruto , so if you're not into that, best not read this. Also, if anybody can think of a better title or summery, please post me a message.)


Thanks to the blond haired Shinobi, better known as Naruto Uzumaki, the young man who many saw as a demon for the beast that dwelled within his soul, Konoha had not only been saved from being wiped off the face of the Earth, but all those that had died during the attack by Nagato and Konan were resurrected, Nagato's way of making things right after he and Naruto met face to face and saw the error of the ways of the Akatsuki, with all now seeing Naruto as a hero.

However, while Nagato had tried to set things right, there were still hardships for the Leaf, namely Tsunade falling into a coma after using so much Chakra, as well as the untold destruction to the village.

But following in Naruto's way, sticking together, the citizens remained strong and began to rebuild Konoha, all determined to restore the Leaf to its former glory.

And while all did whatever they could, even getting assistance from the Shinobi of the Sand Village, word of Naruto's victory over the leader of the Akatsuki quickly spread, not only reaching the other Nations, but also those considered enemies and traitors to Konoha, namely one individual who had left Konoha three years ago, Sasuke Uchiha.

-With the Uchiha-

Just outside the Land of Waves, having just restocked on supplies and now heading through the forest was the raven haired Shinobi, while alongside him were his teammates of his established group, Taka, consisting of Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo.

"Are you sure about this, Sasuke?" Jugo asked, only getting a nod from the Uchiha as they continued to walk through the woods.

"But why go for the women of Konoha?" Karin then questioned, placing her arms behind her head, jutting her breasts out and posing in a seductive way as she added. "When you can have me?"

"As if Sasuke would want you." Suigetsu teased, angering Karin as she then slammed her fist into Suigetsu's head, causing it to burst into water that reformed moments later.

"I have picked them because their Bloodlines will help in restoring the Uchiha to its former glory." Sasuke then said, being the last of the Uchiha's after killing Itachi and now believing it was his responsibility to keep the Uchiha Bloodline alive.

"But how can you achieve this?" Jugo asked in a curious tone.

"I already have an idea." Sasuke replied, having just arrived to a secret base, one of the many Orochimaru had set up during his time amongst the living until Sasuke had killed him, to which the raven haired Shinobi turned, facing his teammates, looking at Jugo and saying. "And that's where I need you."

-Meanwhile-

Back in Konoha, Naruto had just returned to his home, wiping the sweat from his head from the day he had.

Not only had he spent many hours in assisting in the restoration of Konoha, but with his new reputation as a hero, many of the women in the Leaf had gone gaga for him, following after him wherever he went.

'Man, now I know how Sasuke felt back at the Academy.' Naruto thought, glad to have finally lost them and to get some time to himself, thinking he'd head out for some Ichiraku Ramen, then get back home and hit the hay.

However, after inserting his key into the apartment door, about to go inside and retrieve his wallet, the blond stopped when he heard a cooing sound, making him look up and saw a bird, which was circling his apartment.

'It doesn't look like one of our messenger birds.' Naruto thought, noticing a piece of paper had been rolled up and tied to its leg, causing Naruto to then hold his arm out, testing to see what would happen and was a little surprised when the bird flew down and landed on his arm, as if it was specifically after him.

And after taking the paper off of its leg, the Uzumaki was left bewildered as he read the message, but more so as who it was from.

Naruto, we need to meet.

There is much to discuss after we last met.

Meet me at the following location, and don't tell anyone about this.

-Sasuke Uchiha.

Finished reading the message, Naruto clenched it in his hand, before looking up, where he saw the bird, which was flying in place, before turning and leaving, causing the Uzumaki to follow, making sure nobody saw him, wanting to see Sasuke once again, but namely wished to fight him and take him back to Konoha, even if he had to break every bone in Sasuke's body.

But what Naruto didn't know was that Sasuke had plans for the Jinchuuriki.

-Sometime later-

Making his way through the forest of Konoha, keeping track of the bird that had delivered the message as he followed it, Naruto stopped when the bird landed in a fairly secluded spot of the woods, landing on the shoulder of a familiar individual, who had their back turned from the Uzumaki.

And though they were wearing an Akatsuki robe, Naruto could sense their Chakra and knew who it was.

"So you are capable of following orders." They commented, just as Naruto landed, his expression serious as the figure turned and stared at Naruto with emotionless eyes.

"Sasuke." Naruto said with a tiny growl, a little angered that the Uchiha wore the same clothing as those that had almost wiped out their village and hunted him down for the Bijuu sealed within his soul.

"Naruto." Sasuke said back, his tone matching his emotionless gaze.

As the two stared at one another, breaking the silence, Naruto then questioned with some anger in his voice. "Why are you wearing that? Don't you know what the Akatsuki are up to?"

"I do." Sasuke replied, before adding. "And that is why I called you here."

From the words of the Uchiha, Naruto ran through a set of familiar hand signs, enveloping him in a cloud of smoke, which when it faded, revealed the Uzumaki, as well as a great horde of Shadow Clones, all eager to fight.

"If you think I'll come with you without a fight, you can forget it." The real Naruto said, making Sasuke smirk and sigh.

"Same old Naruto. Never thinking about the bigger picture." Sasuke commented, confusing the blond and making him ask. "What do you mean?"

"You are so quick to act that you don't think. I didn't call you to take you and extract the Kyuubi from your body, but rather, I would use the both of you to help me with my new goal, to avenge Itachi for Konoha's misdeeds and keep the Uchiha line alive." The Uchiha then said.

Remaining defensive, Naruto stated as he and his Shadow Clones all charged at Sasuke. "I would never betray Konoha or my friends."

"I know your loyalties are one of your strengths." Sasuke replied, drawing his Sword of Kusanagi from the hilt and began to slash through the Shadow Clones that got too close too him, showing that the Uchiha's speed was more than a match for Naruto's Shadow Clones, where the raven haired Shinobi then said, cutting through another copy of Naruto. "As well as your weaknesses."

Despite being in the middle of battle, the Shadow Clones all surrounding Sasuke, where they leapt at him, Sasuke closed his eyes, opening revealing the Mangekyo Sharingan.

' **Those eyes.** ' The Kyuubi, immediately recognizing them and actually began to panic.

{ **Listen to me, brat. Don't look into them.** } The Nine-Tails then called.

"Too late." Sasuke said, shocking the Kyuubi as it found itself within the seal, only Sasuke was standing before it and staring at it with the same eyes as Madara Uchiha, the one who had manipulated the Bijuu sixteen years ago.

"I learnt that the Mangekyo Sharingan can not only control the Tailed Beasts, but their hosts as well." Sasuke then said, continuing to stare into the eyes of the Kyuubi, watching as the red slits were replaced by the Mangekyo Sharingan, just before Sasuke brought his hand up, seeing he was back in the real world as he held Naruto by the throat, staring into his azure eyes.

"Get out of my head, Teme..." Naruto groaned, trying to break his gaze from Sasuke's, but found he could not look away.

"Your will is strong, Naruto." Sasuke commented, sounding a little impressed as he released his hold over Naruto, but told him as he continued to stare into Naruto's eyes. "But the Sharingan is stronger."

Doing his best to resist, Naruto tried his hardest to look away or fight back, but found both his mind and body were giving in, before Naruto felt dizzy and lightheaded as he continued to stare into Sasuke's eyes.

And unable to fight against the power of Sasuke's Sharingan, Naruto could take no more as he gave in, all thought and free will left his mind, his eyes dulled and glazed over, while his legs gave out and he fell to his knees, staring up and blankly at the Uchiha.

"Naruto." Sasuke spoke up, staring down at the Jinchuuriki, checking to see if he was truly under the control of his Mangekyo Sharingan and asked. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes, I hear you..." Naruto replied in a distant tone, lacking its usual emotions, while a victorious smirk appeared on Sasuke's face at hearing Naruto submit to him.

However, Sasuke remained focused and then said to the mind controlled Naruto. "Now then, Dobe, the reason I wanted to see you wasn't because I wanted you to help me destroy Konoha, at least not yet, I wanted you to assist me in making sure my Uchiha heritage continued by getting a woman pregnant."

"Who did you desire...? Sakura, Hinata, Ino...?" Naruto asked, what thought he had believed Sasuke wanted him to bring a woman to him.

"While part of me believes Sakura and Ino would be willing to bare my child, and other Kunoichi would take a little 'convincing', I know that if their pregnancies were ever found out, Konoha would use my own children against me, a cowardly tactic to force me to surrender to them." Sasuke said in reply, his tone turning a little hateful at the end, before focusing and saying. "That is why I decided to go with one they would never expect."

Keeping his eyes locked on Naruto's, keeping the Uzumaki in his trance, Sasuke ran through several hand signs, using a Jutsu he had seen many times but had never used it himself, until now.

"Sexy Jutsu!" He called, only bringing his hands forward and placing them on Naruto's chest, enveloping the Jinchuriki in a cloud of smoke, which, when the smoke died down, Sasuke smirked at seeing that his alteration to Naruto's technique had worked, for Naruto remained kneeling before Sasuke, only now his hair was long and tied into two pigtails.

But was more noticable was that the Jinchuuriki was now naked, sporting a set of E-cup sized breasts, a large and sexy buttocks, as well as a vagina.

Seeing his alteration in the Sexy Jutsu had worked perfectly, Sasuke smirked at the naked woman now kneeling before him, where he then moved his left hand down, to the breasts and gave the right one a squeeze, making the brainwashed blonde moan at the sensation.

"When you are in this form, you are Naruko Uzumaki. You exist solely for the purpose to follow any command I give you. You will do anything I say because I am your Master and you are my slave. You will obey your Master." Sasuke said, making the blonde nod.

"I am Naruko... I exist to follow your commands... I will obey my Master..." The entranced Jinchuuriki, now Naruko, replied, her voice matching the tone and obedience of Naruto's, but had a feminine quality to it.

"You are completely devoted to me. You want me, you want me to fuck you whenever we are alone. Thinking of me makes you aroused." Sasuke then said as he continued filling Naruko with instructions.

"I am devoted to you... I want you... I want you to fuck me... You make me aroused..." Naruko replied, moaning a little as she felt her losing her Naruto qualities as erotic thoughts of her raven haired Master filled her empty mind, her pussy getting a little wet, which Sasuke noticed and caused him to smirk.

Lowering his hand, the Uchiha inserted his middle and index fingers into Naruko's threshold, increasing her moans, while implanting further commands in the girl's already brainwashed mind.

"You love the pleasure I give you, it makes you feel like nothing else matters. All you care about is me. You are completely in love with me and want nothing more than to please me and to bare my children because it gets you very aroused and excited and fills you with desire for me to get you pregnant." Sasuke said as he continued to finger Naruko, making her moan and manage to say in reply. "I love the pleasure... I love you and want to bare your children... It... it excites me to get pregnant..."

Finished with his commands, Sasuke, after removing his fingers from her snatch, retracted his Sharingan, his eyes returning to normal, as did the Uzumaki's, only as the Jinchuuriki now stared at Sasuke, her eyes filled with a great love and devotion toward the one she perceived as her Master.

"Hello there, Sasuke-sama." Naruko said with a smile, before asking. "Is there any way I can please you?"

"Maybe in the position I am in, I can make you feel really good." She then offered in a seductive and enticing tone, feeling herself getting turned on as she stared at Sasuke's crotch.

"Go for it, slave." Sasuke replied as he removed his shirt, making Naruko blush at seeing her Master's well-developed chest, before blushing further as Sasuke then relieved himself of his rope belt, the cloth around it and then his pants, turning Naruko as she got to see her Master in his black boxers, as well as noticing his erection rubbing against the fabric.

And Naruko could only stare, feeling her pussy getting very wet as Sasuke took off his boxers, leaving him naked before the brainwashed blonde and showing her his erect, eight-inch cock.

"Oh, Sasuke-sama, you are so big." Naruko commented, feeling nothing but arousal and desire for the one she believed to be her Master, causing her to then act on her mental programming, wanting to pleasure Sasuke as best she could as she moved her head forward, put her mouth around Sasuke's cock and began to lick and suck on it, taking all eight-inches into her mouth.

"Good girl... Ah... very good, Naruko... keep it up...!" Sasuke groaned out, to which Naruko happily complied as she began to bob her head up and down Sasuke's member, causing his pleasure to increase, while Naruko continued, happy that she was pleasing her Master.

"That's it...! Naruko, you are such a good girl...!" Sasuke groaned, finding both the pleasure of the Jinchuuriki and the dominance he held over her both wonderful.

However, as much as Sasuke was enjoying the blowjob of his new slave, after a few more minutes, the Uchiha felt he was unable to hold back his pleasure, causing him to grasp the back of Naruko's head, forcing her to take all his cock into her mouth as he then let out a groan and came, filling Naruko's mouth with his seed.

Staring down at her, Sasuke kept his hands on Naruko's head, keeping his member in her mouth, while he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan again, placing Naruko back in a mindless state and allowing the Uchiha to implant a few more commands in her already brainwashed mind.

"You love the taste of my cock and my cum. You are addicted to them and love having both inside of you." Sasuke told Naruko, who mindlessly stared at Sasuke, while her mind accepted the new commands.

Done with his new orders, Sasuke removed his hands from Nauko's head, while his eyes returned to normal, giving naruko back the personality programmed into her, causing her to moan contently as she sucked Sasuke's cock clean, drinking down his cum.

"Oh, Master, you came so much." Naruko said after taking her mouth off of Sasuke's member.

"And you are still so hard." The blonde then commented, licking her Master's cock clean and savoring the taste of the Uchiha, before she asked, while looking up at Sasuke with a cute and innocent smile. "Have I pleased you, Sasuke-sama?"

"You have." Sasuke replied, filling Naruko with joy, glad to know she had satisfied her Master with her blowjob.

And her joy remained when Sasuke then grabbed Naruko's shoulders, laid her on the ground, before the raven haired Shinobi got on top of her, his cock rubbing around her pussy lips.

"Oh Master..." Naruko moaned, getting wet and aroused as she waited and desired to feel her Master's cock inside of her.

"Beg for it." Sasuke ordered, which made Naruko hornier at her Master continuing to show his dominance, before doing as told.

"Please, Sasuke-sama, take me, make love to me, make love to your slave!" Naruko cried out, wanting to feel her Master inside her, getting exactly what she desired as Sasuke then plunged his cock into her waiting folds, causing the Uchiha to groan in pleasure at her tightness, while Naruko screamed in pleasure at being filled by her Master.

"Sasuke... oh, Sasuke-sama, you are amazing...!" Naruko moaned loudly, unable to help herself as she wrapped her arms and legs around Sasuke's body, wanting to be as close to her Master as possible.

"Your pussy... so tight... feels so good around my cock...!" Sasuke groaned in reply, before he commented. "Perhaps we will do this, not just to get you pregnant..."

"I would love that, Sasuke-sama..." Naruko replied, getting excited at the thought of her and Sasuke having sex in the near future.

With their stamina, Sasuke and Naruko continued for another hour, sweat dripped down their bodies as Sasuke slid his member in and out of Naruko, leaving her gasping and crying out for more.

However, both could feel their climaxes coming, causing Naruko to moan out. "Sasuke-sama, I can't... I can't hold it... I'm so close...!"

"Then cum... cum for your Master..." Sasuke groaned in reply.

"Sasuke-sama!" Naruko cried out in ecstasy as she then had her orgasm, her sexual fluids pouring from her pussy and all over Sasuke's cock, just before the blonde was filled with a second rush of pleasure as she felt Sasuke climax, with the Uchiha groaning loudly as he filled Naruko's womb with his seed, making sure all of it entered her.

With their orgasms over, and certain he had emptied the last of his cum into her, Sasuke removed his manhood from Naruko, rolling onto his back as he rested, while Naruko lay beside the Uchiha, smiling at him dreamilly.

"Oh, Master, you were wonderful." Naruko said in a content voice, continuing to show her undying love, loyalty and devotion to him as she began to kiss around his neck, while rubbing his muscular chest.

"As were you." Sasuke admitted, before getting to his feet, which caused Naruko to look at her Master with curious eyes, watching as he began to gather his clothing and redress.

"What are you doing, Sasuke-sama?" Naruko asked, then saying. "I was hoping we could continue to have sex."

"Would another blowjob help put you in the mood, my sexy Master?" She offered, trying to entice Sasuke as she scooted over to him, remaining on her knees as she approached him.

But looking up at Sasuke, Naruko fell silent, the thoughts of Sasuke fucking her left her mind, as did every thought as she found herself lost in his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Release." Sasuke said simply, causing smoke to erupt around Naruko, which, after fading, revealed Naruto was back, fully clothed and still under the Uchiha's mind control.

"Naruto, you will now return to Konoha." Sasuke instructed, just before he commented, mocking the Jinchuuriki a little. "I'm sure by now some have noticed that their hero is missing."

But before letting Naruto leave, Sasuke then said, placing a final set of orders and metal commands in Naruto's head. "When you return to Konoha, you will awaken, with no memory of our meeting, or what you did as Naruko."

"The same with you, Kyuubi." The Uchiha instructed to the Nine-Tails, making sure it didn't interfere with his plans.

"Also, Naruko will remain as my slave. Her personality will awaken when I say the phrase 'Mating time, my sexy vixen'." Sasuke then said, turning his attention back on the Uzumaki.

"Lastly, when you are back in Konoha and know you are alone, you will become Naruko again, go to the drug store and buy a pregnancy test. And after you have used it, meet me just outside of Konoha and tell me the results." Sasuke finished, retracting his Sharingan, to which Naruto's eyes, though they returned to their azure colour, remained glazed over as the Uzumaki obeyed and took his leave, leaving Sasuke, who smirked as he watched his unknowing slave head back to Konoha.

-Sometime later-

Following Sasuke's orders, Naruto returned to Konoha, back to his apartment, where the dullness in his eyes faded, before he entered his apartment, slipped out of his clothing and put on his pajamas as he headed to bed.

However, after an hour, while Naruto slept, the mental commands implanted within him activated, consuming Naruto's form in a cloud of smoke, which faded and revealed Naruko, who sat up, got out of the bed and was about to leave, only to stop when she realized she was still naked.

And while she didn't mind being naked, especially around her Master, she knew others would have a problem with it, causing her to pick up the orange pants and jacket she saw on the floor, put them on and headed out.

-Meanwhile-

Just outside of Konoha, Sasuke kept his distance, waiting in the outskirts of the forest for Naruko to show up.

And after waiting a little longer, Sasuke smirked as Naruko appeared, where she knelt before the raven haired Shinobi in respect.

"Good evening Sasuke-sama. How may I serve you tonight?" The brainwashed blonde asked.

"Give me the results of the test." Sasuke replied, wanting to see if the pleasure he indulged in with Naruko could ensure the legacy of the Uchiha or if not, getting his answer when naruko smiled and withdrew the pregnancy test she had obtained, showing it was positive.

Naruko was pregnant.


End file.
